Danganronpa Interactive
(Subject to change) is a interactive Danganronpa story. Gameplay The game works like a Choose Your Own Adventure game, but without set endings and with numerous possible endings and outcomes that aren't planned. The player characters is completely created by the participants' decisions, including talent, gender, name and faceclaim. Daily Life Initially, the story plays in a normal fanfiction format, but sudden breaks happen during the story in parts where the participants may choose what the player character may do next, a BREAK. There's three kinds of BREAK: * Quiz BREAK: The options to what to do are very limited and it's a pool format. * Text BREAK: The participants must write down something for the player character to say next. * Plot BREAK: One of the two may happen: ** The participants may choose something about the character, such as talent or things about their past. ** The participants may choose what the player must to next, be it interact with someone or do something, it's up to the players. * During a Text and Plot BREAK, the participant may leave their comments and the others may leave their opinions or vote on them via reply. Deadly Life After a murder happens, the clues are automatically given, and the class trial is totally interactive. Character text is given, along with truth bullets, and the players must theorize what's wrong and break their arguments, just like a normal class trial. In case the class trial is lost, the game is over. The Plot Set in the year 2023, the story focus on the 16 chosen students from the International Talent Development Project, a worldwide organization that wants to study and analyze talent. After voluntarily leaving their home countries, they're enrolled into a three-year course, as their exchange their time and skills for the promise of a shining, successful future. The students, however, are trapped inside the school center into a twisted killing game, set up by the evil bear Monokuma. They're all forced into a kill or be killed situation. Participants Milos Bolić Milos was born and raised in the city of Sombor, Serbia. Nurtured by a loving and eccentric family, he had a near-perfect childhood. Used to disliking what is normal, he began to create mystery games for the annual meetings of his family, which he considered the peak of his year, his talent has been increasingly expanding every game he had with his family and the mysteries were increasingly more complex as the years old passed. He became an expert analysist and mystery writer, his proficiency allows him a much more advanced vision of the world, everything that he interacts is turned into something complex and long, but always with a positive outcome. He is a person of few words, but still somewhat weird. He keeps a smile most of the time and doesn't seem to be antisocial or distant, but his strange way to complicate everything is often a burden to others’ patience, while at the same time his intelligence and ability, combined with his good intentions, makes him a good person to have around. He likes to recite senseless sayings that he does not understand, but still likes to mention. Choden Dorji Choden comes from a middle-class family from the city of Puro, in Bhutan. Even thought she was always taught about traditions and culture, she always saw life as something more, not as a playground and neither as a rulebook, but a magical and special place where she needs to do her best to enjoy the time she spent alive. She see herself as a fairy, because everywhere she go, three good things happen along with a single bad one. She assumes this is magic, an acceptable theory for the majority, while others see it as karma or good luck. She is joyful, youthful and kind, always genuine in her actions and focused, not only in making her life the best, but also bring everyone happiness in all ways possible. She is a very affective person and loves hugs, making friends quickly; she never desists from someone after she gets interested in them. Everything about her personality helps in her “fairy” reputation, mainly her like for fairy tales, something she generally references in her daily conversations. Khari Zadzisai Khari is native from a small island community in the Pacific Ocean. A very exaggerate kid with a short fuse, he spent most of his time with a lot of energy and breaking apart everything in front of him, his temperament was often considered demonic possession and he was nicknamed “son of the volcanoes”. He uses his skills with fire handling he obtained from the island culture to cook not only meat, but also everything that can touch fire. Everything he cooks is delicious, and fire is one of the few things that calms him down. He rarely calms down and easily stress over anything, be it scrap in the floor or betrayal, he explodes intensely in any situation. Hard to understand and to befriend, he does not see himself as an over-the-top person and constantly belittles others when they talk about his senseless rage, for him, it is rational and understandable. Deep down, he is not a bad guy, and for sure is someone who fights for his friends. Mimmi and Lilli Valo Mimmi & Lilli are twin sisters from Tampere, Finland. They were raised like a single person, wearing identical clothes, sporting the same hairstyle and even the same earrings and decorations. Even though they were the “cute identical twins”, they kept their own, unique personalities: Mimmi was always a decided, focused and creative girl; Lilli was always a bit slower, but much better with manual work than her sister. Even with their hate of being treated like identical, they used their similarities to create their fame in the fashion world: Mimmi drew clothes and got the materials, while Lilli sewed and made the clothes all alone. One started being necessary to other, and thanks to their great sisterly relationship, they easily made a career in the fashion world of high couture. However, very deep down, Mimmi is jealous of her sister manual skills, while Lilli is of her sister’s intelligence and leadership. Bai Yu Yu is a girl from Xangai, a city in China. Yu was raised in a wealthy household with very ancient traditions from his conservative family members, turning into a very traditionalist girl, totally dedicated to the culture of her country, always seeing herself as the next one to assume the power role in her household and nowhere else, purely as a dedicated housewife. She was forced to choose between antique values and her own family empire at the start of an economic crisis in China, reluctantly assuming the role of a clerk in her family business, something that in the end, was her true talent all along. She is a girl with old values and works like an old-time girl: She believes that a woman must be submissive and should only have power in the household she have, as well as merchants being inferior to “nobility” as her and to artisans and farmers, as they don’t produce anything and live from others’ work. She is a very polite person, above all, and has a enormous patience to everything, she rarely loses her temper, even when insulting or fighting with someone verbally. Bagaskara Ahmad Bagaskara comes from Palembang, Indonesia. A society outcast and a rebel ever since birth, he doesn’t conform with law and etiquette and always did what he dreamed of, playing badminton even when his family put him down for it. He has ease with his talent and is known, not only for outranking people in doubles without a partner, but also for the creation of his own, secret shots he always use to easily mismatch his foes. His matches are considered very boring, because he always turn the game for him at the very start and never lets his foes score. Even though he is a rebel, he is not a bad person at all, he is much more worried about his own liberty than in bothering or causing havoc among others, and is a rather friendly person with a warm smile. Nevertheless, he isn’t the type who hold his laughter if someone trips and embarrass themselves and is pretty blunt in his statements, proof that while he isn’t a bad person, he usually only thinks about other feelings when they are important to him somehow. Aria Fairchild Aria is the rich heir to a music empire, from Illinois, US. Her parents are very famous pop musicians, and she was pampered ever since birth, as well as being popular ever since she started school. Girls feared her and boys cherished every second they spent next to her, she only spent time with two of her closest friends that were submissive to her and followed every order she gave. Aside from money and looks, she also got a gift from the heavens: A melodious voice, akin to an opera singer, that in union with her well thought letters allowed her to subdue and mind control others. Aria is exactly what the rumors say: A rude, conceited and petty girl who does not fear anybody and relies solely on her looks, intellect and voice to manipulate and get what she wants. She play the role of a regular mean girl and constantly offends and insults others, solely for fun. She has no intention to make friends, at all, and her concept of friends was always the same as underlings, she’s likely the coldest person in the whole class. Akakios Aetós Akakios is an orphan from the city of Athens, Greece. Raised by uncaring orphanage managers and wished by no one, he was constantly left aside not only by adults but also by fellow kids, but he never let this negativity hit his heart and he never stopped being a pure, kind hearted person who doesn’t hold grudges. His pure soul and quietness turned him into a bird magnet, and he made numerous flying friends in his life, including his beloved pet Budgie, Vittar. He is very talented with bird caring and is known worldwide for his bird orchestras. A very pure, loving person, he is known mostly for his extreme kindness, patience and shyness. His soft and mellow voice instantly makes it clear that he cannot and would not hurt a bug, and his demeanor just improves this thesis even more. Nothing seems to bother him, aside from screaming or disorder, and he seems to be good at following rules, thanks to his time at the strict orphanage, something that also makes him thankful of every friend he makes, without ever abandoning his beloved Vittar. Santiago Lobo Santiago, mostly known by his Tumblr account “Firewall-Garbage”, is a teen from La Romana, Dominican Republic. A gay kid, he has found comfort over the internet after many years of being closeted, he quickly build up fame in Tumblr for his witty comments and daily life stories about being a closeted Hispanic boy. He built his own personality around Tumblr memes and trends and constantly tries to shape himself after the newest ones that come out. He easily comes off as a stereotype social justice warrior, easily being enraged by minor “offensive” things and constantly calling others out for their behavior. Feeling very comfortable around his fictional character world, he doesn’t mind going on a one hour lecture about why the secondary character is right on a very specific scene of a long lost episode and often mention his favorite characters, or as he likes to call them, his “precious cinnamon rolls”. Larissa Santos Larissa is a girl from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Born and raised in a favela, a low-income historically informal urban area in Brazil, she is a complete, total and undeniably, a whore, ever since she was young, shorts showing off almost her whole butt and tight bras always defined her. She is not to blame; she was raised in this environment and just got used to it, she quickly used her good looks and curves to attract attention from everyone, everywhere she went. She quickly turned into an internet start after numerous teenager flash mobs. She is not a rude girl and neither associate with criminals, but the time she spent in favelas made her ignorant about any other culture besides Brazil’s. A hyper person, she seems to be pretty dumb and slow most of the times, and is extremely amused by things that aren’t normal in her country, and even though she’s interested in sex, she’s not a bad person to be around and usually doesn’t makes mentions of it, especially if she deems someone “too pure” for it. Xander Muller Xander is a young man from Vianden, Luxembourg. He is known in his town very well as the patient and loving elder caregiver he is, who passionately works in one of his three part-time jobs. Though initially working to gather money for his family, he has got himself attached to the elders and, in the same manner he cared for his small siblings and his parents, he took care of them. Though not going daily to the Retirement Home, his caregiving skills were superb. While technically not anti-social, Xander is not the talkative type and does not usually voice his thoughts or break the ice. A person you can rely on, he takes care of cleaning, cooking and everything in between for his classmates, and usually only speaks directly to them in a condescending manner when they show unhealthy behavior or are upset, showing how much of a caring person he is. He treats his friends and colleagues as younger siblings. Sofia Bourne Sofia is from Narva, Estonia. She was raised in a nuclear family, where she was pampered and spoiled rotten, but still maintained to keep some poise and never fully turned into a daddy’s little girl. She had a computer obsession ever since she was a kid, and was lucky enough to live in an era of technological advances. At the age of 10, she developed her first computer program, that was linked to her first ever robot, made of old and broken stuff she found in the basement. She creates robots and programs daily, and her own personal motto is “if we’re still forced to stand up and clean our houses, that means technology isn’t advanced enough yet.” She is polite, cold and distant and rarely talks to the others, but does not have malice in any form, even though she is not actually interested in being friends with all of her classmates, she would not refuse their tries to approach her. She speaks with a monotone voice and even her compliments come off as a little dull and unemotional, but her love for her family always seem genuine whenever she talks about it. Malicia Malicia is a young man, or woman, without a specific country of origin. They do not reveal their gender, beliefs, birthdate or true name to anyone, and goes by the name “Malicia”, as a pun of the word “Malice”. With most of their being a mystery, what is known is that they are, supposedly, a famous con artist that managed to leave their identity hidden for years and voluntarily asked to be scouted as an Ultimate. However, Malicia claims to have other talents at times, leaving their true talent a big mystery and up to interpretation. They don’t like being typical and doesn’t keep a routine, and is amused by Monokuma’s killing game due to it’s potential on stirring up drama and “just being fun”. They does not seem to dislike almost anything, except being compared to others, and obviously, the time where no one is awake and things calm down. They do not seem to care about anyone in special, and just want people to move on with the killing game, as if it’s a show made for them. Long story short, Malicia filled with malice. Arato Haneko Kaneko is a young boy from Tokyo, Japan. Ever since he was a small baby, his rich parents always exposed him to cameras and to the public, he grew in an environment where he could be a brat, and people would call him cute for it. All the girls in Japan found him the cutest and most handsome boy ever, and boys in the country wanted to change their looks to resemble him. Everything he advertised was an instant sensation for teens, and the short gifs of himself posted on his social networks were seen millions of times and saved in multiple phones. He was raised to have no limits on what he could do, so he is an extreme brat with no qualms about saying whatever he wants, and always putting his looks and fashion above anything. Egoistical and conceited to the max, he thinks of himself as the most handsome person on the whole planet and “inferior, ugly people” should just obey him immediately. He does not care much about anyone besides himself, and doesn’t bother in giving off the impression of a good person; his fans find his mean attitude cute, anyway. Table of Participants Trivia *Aria Fairchild is inspired both on Regina George and The Dazzlings. *Khari Zadsisai is slightly inspired on Kiawe. Category:Stories